Naruto: Near Kisses
by ELIE
Summary: [SasuNaru] A prelude to Sasuke: Near Kisses


Naruto: Near Kisses

a prelude to Sasuke: Near Kisses

Uzumaki Naruto never—as in never—paid attention to anything that wasn't related to becoming a better ninja or eating ramen. He believes that this philosophy helps him a lot in life. His life is simple because he lives for only two things: the Hokage title and Ichiraku's ramen (actually, any kind of ramen will do). Going back to his philosophy, this helps him maintain his simple life. He became less distracted since he started this belief.

Until complications came, that is.

ooOOoo

It was raining that day. There was no storm, no thunder or lightning, just rain. The soft sound of the pitter-pattering of the rain was like a hypnotizing lullaby, teasing and coaxing anyone to crawl up a bed and sleep.

Unfortunately, Uzumaki Naruto was not spared of this taunting rhythm for his eyelids refused to open when he willed them to and his body felt like it was weighed down by a million bricks. But somehow, the Kyuubi boy (maybe he used the demon fox's chakra? ;;) managed to get up, dress up properly—with the key word, "properly" although he ate his breakfast (ramen) without really tasting it.

The miracle doesn't end there, though. Naruto also managed to drag himself to the place where Haruno Sakura had assigned their training to take place. To be honest, Naruto didn't understand the concept of "training" in the first place. They never trained together for a mission before and he couldn't see why they should start now. But he can't argue with Sakura, Naruto knew that very well, and he doubted he'll ever will.

"Naruto!" Sakura was impossible to miss with her pink hair and red outfit. Let's not forget the fact that the girl was waving her arm wildly in the air and if not for the umbrella she was supporting in her other hand, she would've waved that one too.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, in an effort to chase away that sleepy feeling. The boy was half-awake, even with the rain falling on the top of his head. Another truth, Naruto hates the rain. It brought about a depressing feeling and it only reminded the boy that he was alone—as he had always been.

"Am I late?" the boy asked groggily and it was only then that Naruto noticed the Uchiha of the team was missing, which was weird because Sasuke was never late.

"An hour late, yes but I guess that's already expected of you," Sakura shrugged.

And she was actually right.

"But Sasuke's late too…" she continued and the statement ended with a wistful sigh. Naruto just kept quiet. After all, what could he possibly say? "Well, we should wait for him,"

"Yeah," was all Naruto could manage. He was dripping wet and he was tempted to sleep right then and there. Screw Sakura and this crap training program and screw Sasuke (A/N: Actually, that doesn't sound so bad. XD) and his inability to read time properly.

The two didn't wait for long because a few minutes later, Uchiha Sasuke's unmistakable figure appeared. Sasuke had his usual look on as well as his usual clothes. The only thing different now is that he was wet. Very wet.

At the mere sight of Sasuke, Sakura started calling out his name and waving her arm, like what she did to Naruto.

Sasuke just nodded and walked towards them.

"You're late, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, seemingly earning renewed energy whenever Sasuke was near.

"Sasuke-kun knows that, Naruto," Sakura scolded the blonde lightly. "Shall we begin then?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sasuke, partly out of disappointment that he didn't manage to rub in Sasuke's face that for once, even for a mere thing, Naruto was better than him. Sasuke replied with his usual look.

_What is wrong with him? What is wrong with ME?_

Naruto frowned.

ooOOoo

It wasn't because he hated Sasuke. In fact, once the team had gotten to know each other a little better, Naruto had forgotten (most of the time) his unrequited love for Sakura and actually got along well with his teammates. That couldn't mean that he hated Sasuke, right? The weird thing is Naruto can't stand Sasuke's taunts. He knew that the Uchiha was better than him; Naruto had practically embraced that fact already. But whenever Sasuke would comment in his bored voice about something Naruto did wrong, the blonde would get this unexplainable feeling to make things right.

To prove something.

To be worthy of something.

_What is my problem?_

ooOOoo

The training Sakura arranged for them wasn't different from the other trainings the three went through for the past years. Since Kakashi-sensei was unavailable, the three have to improvise a bit. The usual sparring match and the kick-the-tree-or-else exercise were what they took. The rain still maintained its steady precipitation throughout the team's training, which is why all three are wet.

Sakura was having a sparring match with Naruto (Naruto insisted on it) but halfway through the match, the girl became annoyed. Sakura started to ramble on about not taking her seriously enough and that she can do more than accept such lame punches and kicks. Naruto then reasoned that he couldn't fight girls—especially her. Sakura then asked why he asked her to spar in the first place. In a soft voice, Naruto said what he had repeatedly announced for the past years that they were together…

_I like you._

Once again, the I-like-Sasuke-not-you speech was delivered and the obviously distressed girl excused herself, leaving Naruto under the cold rain, once again rejected. The weather seemed to mourn for him because as Sakura's figure disappeared, it rained harder.

Once again, Naruto felt—and he was—alone.

ooOOoo

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped in mid-kick, glancing behind him to see who it was. It wasn't necessary, though for in his head, Sasuke already knew who owned that loud, disturbing view—and in fact, so did everyone else in Konoha—well enough.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated his voice stern as it was demanding.

_This ought to be good._

"What?" Sasuke replied, leaving the kick-the-tree training for a while.

"I need to ask you something and I need to know your honest answer,"

Sasuke wondered what Naruto could possibly want from him. Did the _dobe_ finally accept the fact that Sasuke is indeed better than him? That would seem unlikely since Naruto was stubborn as Mount Everest was a darn big mountain. It would seem a miracle for Naruto to admit such a thing. They had spent a lot of time together—although not always voluntarily, but they were together, still—and during that time, Sasuke came to know who Naruto really is. He discovered something new not only about Naruto but also about himself.

And now, Sasuke was regretting to know such things. They had proved to be very… distracting.

When Naruto didn't speak for the next few minutes, Sasuke decided to take action. He can't possibly stand here all day, right?

"Well?" Sasuke prompted.

"Do…" Naruto paused, as if thinking hard on the question. "Do you like Sakura-chan?"

"Like?" Sasuke echoed, mildly amused. He motioned to pick up the things he used for his sparring match (could it called SPARRING match?) with the tree but Naruto's stern look told him otherwise.

_He's really serious about this,_ the Uchiha thought.

"Like." Naruto confirmed. "Do you like Sakura-chan… romantically?"

The Kyuubi boy anticipated Sasuke's answer as he kept on clenching and unclenching his fists. Sasuke fought the urge to burst out laughing—partly out of respect for his teammate. No offense meant, but Sakura was hardly his type. Sure, the girl was beautiful, skilled in her own sense even but Sasuke didn't like her, as Naruto expected… or didn't expect.

"No," he answered simply.

"No? Are you sure?" Naruto could've opened his mouth to add to his surprised look. "You—you don't like her?"

"Is it such a sin not to?"

"Why don't you like her?" Naruto asked. All the while, the rain didn't cease its steady rhythm continuously taunting willing victims to succumb to the sweet call of sleep. The two were now dripping wet now, their clothes clinging to their frames although neither of them showed any sign of discomfort.

"She's… not my type," Sasuke replied curtly.

"Why not?" the boy demanded, his voice echoing through the forest. "She's pretty…and nice—"

"Nice?" Sasuke gave Naruto a stifled laugh. "She's nice to you?"

"Sometimes!" Naruto argued. "And besides, she's well on her way to become a great ninja and she never fails to be… become…"

"True," Sasuke cut in, saving Naruto from the tedious activity of finding compliments for their pink-haired teammate. "But I still don't see why I have to like her. I don't like her in the way you expect."

"You mean you don't like pretty girls who kick butt?"

Sasuke gave him a weird look.

"Who do you like then?" Naruto persisted.

Sasuke sighed. "Does it matter?" he asked, bored.

"YES!"

"How so? I don't have time for this, _dobe_. We should be training,"

"Training's over. Sakura-chan left a while ago," Naruto informed glumly. His blue eyes seem to get bluer when he's sad. And ironically, his eyes look prettier when he's sad.

"She left you again, huh?" Sasuke asked. He then assumed that it was safe to gather his things now that Naruto erased that look on his face.

At Sasuke's words, Naruto frowned. What was he implying? The Kyuubi boy was well-aware of the fact that Sasuke is on his way to be the next greatest whatever-he-wants-to-be—and most probably, that would be a ninja. And ninjas (or ninjas-in-training) are expert deceivers.

So could Naruto trust Sasuke's word?

"Don't talk that way about Sakura-chan," Naruto told him in such a menacing voice that if Sasuke was sane enough to comprehend the situation, he would be scared. Unfortunately, he was not. Sane, that is. The rain was able to tease Sasuke too, making him a bit drowsy.

"Why not?"

And also, if Sasuke was sane enough—which he is not—he'd know better than to provoke Naruto. The Uchiha may be stronger than him in some aspects but for some reason he can't find a reason to fight with Naruto. So most likely, Naruto would attack and Sasuke would willingly receive the attacks. Who knows why?

"She… She doesn't deserve you," Naruto continued, still in his menacing tone.

"Whoever said she did?"

"I don't know why she likes you anyway. You're practically useless…"

Sasuke decided it was best not to reply. Surprisingly, he made the right decision. Looks like he still has a bit of sanity left.

"You're way too conceited and arrogant for your own good and you always think that you're better than people. You're silence and passiveness never fails to annoy me EVERYTIME. If I knew better, you're just a… a… big…"

"Idiot?" Sasuke supplied.

"Close. Yeah, I guess. A big idiot pretending to be someone he's not!"

"Did it ever occur to you that Sakura might think that way of you too?" Sasuke inquired mildly. He was getting ready to leave the darned forest. But something was pulling him back.

Meanwhile Naruto was as confused as hell. Sasuke has a point. He always has a point and that fact made Naruto feel more stupid than he already is. Sure, Sakura may treat him quite cruelly at times but she showed genuine care for him when… when… the Chuunin Exam! If not for their teamwork (okay, so Sasuke was there too—but who cares?) they might as well be six feet under right now. That should prove that the girl feels something for him other than hate.

Then again, was he sure? Why did he like Sakura in the first place? And why does he continue to pursue her?

"Naruto," Sasuke called out. When Naruto looked at him, he was geared up to leave. "Don't pursue a fight you know you can't win,"

When it comes to controlling emotions, Naruto was surely no expert. Which is why, after a minute or so, we find the two in a very compromising position. Naruto's face was a mere three inches away from Sasuke and the Uchiha could clearly see that the boy was upset.

Secretly, Naruto would've like Sasuke if not for Sasuke's pride and his as well. He admired his determination and the way he was so focused on only one thing. It was remarkable, really. He also had brains and even the looks to go with it. What Naruto liked especially were Sasuke's lips. They were unlike any man's. Sasuke would probably laugh at him if he knew.

And… Sasuke also doesn't know… that Naruto really wants Sasuke to like him. Never had the boy felt this way with anyone else. He wanted Sasuke to accept him, to know him and who he truly is. Sasuke would probably kill him now, if he knew.

_But he won't_, Naruto told himself. _He'll never know._

"One day…" Naruto began. "One day you'll be able to see how I'm going to win this fight. Then… then I'd like to hear you talk,"

"It's no use, _dobe._ She doesn't like you,"

"But it doesn't mean she'll never will,"

"Why don't you try to stop looking at her all the time? There are a lot of people out there who care for you. Maybe you should try noticing them,"

_So much for subtlety. _Sasuke inwardly cursed himself. Okay, so maybe he feels _something_ for Naruto but hopefully, he'll be to dense to notice it. At least for now. Sasuke wants to tell Naruto this, but there was no easy way to and Naruto was making it harder with this I'll-win-Sakura's-heart threat.

"People?" Naruto frowned. "Who?"

"How should I know? I'm not one of them," Sasuke shrugged, a light blush on his pale cheeks. He thanked Naruto for being childishly naïve yet stupid at the same time.

The statement about Sasuke being an expert liar—is so not true. Naruto felt a smile crawl up his own pair of lips. He liked Sasuke and really considered his advice. If Sakura can't appreciate him for who he is, then it's her loss. _Sakura has eyes for someone else… I should… I should pay more attention to the people around me…_

_Like who?_

"I don't have time for this," Sasuke grumbled and turned on his heel, then left. It was only then that Naruto remembered that it was still raining. He could feel the rain everywhere— on his cheeks, on his neck… but he didn't seem to care now. He was looking at Sasuke's figure when a thought hit him.

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke cares for me…_

A bubble seemed to swell in the boy's stomach, filling him with unexpected joy and relief as well as the weird urge to run around the forest shouting nonsense. The mere fact that the Uchiha cares for him makes him want to do outrageous things.

_Maybe… _

_Maybe someday he'll know I care for him too._

So now, Naruto lives for only three—not two—things. The Hokage title, which will never disappear from this list, Ichiraku's ramen (or whatever ramen) and unexpectedly…

Uchiha Sasuke.

-owari-

A/N: My longest one-shot ever posted in I hope you guys take time reading it even though I'm quite sure there are mistakes here and there because I haven't had it proofread. I will gladly accept corrections if there are any. And to those who reviewed Sasuke: Near Kisses, I LOVE YOU ALL! Although I don't know if I'll add any more chapters after that. It is, after all, a one-shot. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you review this one too!

ELIE


End file.
